Don't Ask for a Kiss, Take One
by AslanofTexas
Summary: The meaning of every gesture and of every kiss. SK


Summary: The meaning of every gesture and of every kiss. SK

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the chain letter the idea was inspired from.

Title: Don't Ask for a Kiss, Take One

Notes: This is a one shot based off a chain letter that got sent to me.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she spotted Sesshoumaru from across the room. They were at Sango and Miroku's sixth anniversary. Sesshoumaru made his way over to her side and slipped his hand into hers.

_Holding h__ands, W__e definitely like each other_

Sesshoumaru leaned into her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Kagome smiled and turned to talk with the approaching Sango.

_Kiss on the c__heek, __We're friends_

They lightly chatted about coming children and Kagome tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's hand, just a little longer and they could go.

_Holding on tight, I don't want to let go_

Sango made her excuses and left to hunt down Miroku. As so as she was far enough away Sesshoumaru laughed at Kagome's sadness as they watched Sango walk away and kissed her softly, still laughing. Kagome too was soon giggling under her breath, her despair forgotten.

_Laughing while kissing, I am completely comfortable with you_

Sesshoumaru slipped his arms around her waist pulling her into a dark corner. His own plans taking effect.

_Arms around the w__aist, I like you too much to let go_

Sesshoumaru took her hand and kissed it gently slowly traveling up her arm. Kagome sighed and leaned against him letting his touch soothe her.

_Kiss on the h__and, I adore you_

Up and up her went till his lips touched her exposed shoulder. Sometimes strapless dresses were a wonderful thing.

_Kiss on the s__houlder, I want you_

Kagome moved away from him, and pulled him towards the hall. Silently they slipped into the guest bedroom. Kagome closed the door behind them. Gently she placed her hand on his face and looked deep into his eyes.

_Looking into each other's eyes, I just plain like you_

Kagome moved into him turning to place a chaste kiss on his earlobe. Sesshoumaru growled lightly and pulled her into his embrace.

_Kiss on __the e__ar, Your my everything_

Sesshoumaru took advantage of her exposed neck and gently nibbled and kissed it, forcing Kagome to release a moan.

_Kiss on __the n__eck, __W__e belong together_

Kagome turned his head away with her hand and placed a kiss on his forehead, smiling sweetly down at him.

_Kiss on the forehead__, I hope we're together__ forever _

Slowly Sesshoumaru lifted her dress up and over her head. Kagome helped him out of his own clothes until they were both bare before each other. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and trailed kisses down her over her chest, over her pale flesh, stopping right in the middle of her stomach.

_Kiss on the stomach, I'm ready_

Sesshoumaru shifted so that Kagome was lying down on the bed and he was above her. Gently he moved in and out of her, forcing her to bit her lip to keep from crying out with need. Kagome's legs tighten around him pushing him on harder, faster. Sesshoumaru buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of vanilla shampoo she used and they're own sweaty musk. They're bodies release in a trembling of limbs and both held back what they really wanted to say. Sesshoumaru pulled out of her rolling onto the side of the bed, letting their burning bodies cool. Slowly he turned to look at Kagome letting his fingers gently trace her face and then play gently with her hair.

_Playing with h__air,__ Tell__ me you love me_

Kagome rolled over close to him and placed a deep, meaningful kiss on his lips. They're would be many more experiences like this still to come.

_Kiss on the lips, I love you_

Slowly she pulled away and stood up, placing her clothes back over her body. Sesshoumaru followed suit until they were both ready to reenter the party. Kagome turned to open the door and Sesshoumaru lightly slapped her butt. Kagome smiled and tried to will the blush that was traveling up her face before as she opened the door.

_S__lap on the b__utt, __That's mine_

Yes she was his, but he was hers' too.

* * *

There you, just a random idea that I felt needed a story. Did you like it?

Aslan


End file.
